1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to releasing mechanisms, and particularly to a releasing mechanism for releasing a latch between a first housing and a second housing of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) incorporate housings, such as battery covers and antenna caps. These housings may be assembled to each other by snap fasteners. However, engagement between these housings can be too firm to be easily undone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.